powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Landors
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Jack Landors is a former street thief alongside his best friend Z Delgado who were given a chance to join Space Patrol Delta and reform themselves. After some reluctance, Jack decided to accept Cruger's offer and become the S.P.D. Red Ranger, subsequently becoming the leader of B-Squad. After the defeat of Emperor Gruumm, Jack retired from SPD and the role of Red Ranger elevated to Sky Tate. Biography S.P.D. A former street thief alongside his best friend Elizabeth Delgado (Z), Jack volunteered to become the Red B-Squad Ranger in order to save Z's life as well as those of the other Rangers and took over as team leader, Much to Sky Tate's dismay, who wanted to be the Red Ranger. At first, he took his position as team leader very lightly, but has since proven himself to be a very capable leader, albeit one who often clashes with the chain of command. He formed a slightly uneasy but respect-based relationship with Sky, taking tactical suggestions from him in the field and helping him deal with his issues regarding Mirloc and his father by offering Sky his morpher to bring Mirloc in. After his encounter with the volunteer Ally Samuels, he realized that, while he liked being a Ranger, what he really wanted to do was go back to helping people on the streets. The conflict of these two interests led to him nearly botching the mission against Delex. Following the destruction of the Magnificence and the containment of Gruumm, Jack left S.P.D. to work with Ally full-time and Sky took his place. Despite his casual attitude, he loathes having to say goodbye and left S.P.D. without telling the rest of B-Squad. Despite this, they remain close. While unmorphed, his genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object. As the Red Ranger, he has exclusive access to a Battlizer, but the loophole of this rule lies in whoever wields his morpher. He wields twin magnum-like blasters and is an impressive sharpshooter. His uniform sports the number 1. Jack doesn't know when he was born. Syd, however, offered to share her birthday with him. Super Megaforce Jack returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. It is presumed that he traveled from a time when he is still the S.P.D Red Ranger. Abilities Genetic Power(s) *'Intangibility': Jack's genetic ability allows him to phase through molecules through solid matter at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical attacks. S.P.D. Red Ranger - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *Delta Enforcer - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= Arsenal *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Sonic Mode }} }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. - Dino Charger= The S.P.D. Red Ranger represents the B-Squad Rangers for the S.P.D. Dino Charger that was released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. This Charger was paired with the Lost Galaxy Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The S.P.D. Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the S.P.D. Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Behind the scenes Jack is potrayed by Brandon Jay McLaren and his suit actor is potrayed in Sentai footage is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi). As one of the five B-Squad Rangers, Jack featured in his own specially filmed profile short released by Jetix to promote S.P.D.. Called upon by Anubis Cruger, Jack states his name, rank and genetic powers. Notes *Brandon Jay McLaren was approached to reprise the role of Jack for the anniversary episode “Once a Ranger” on Operation Overdrive, but declined due the involvement of his ex-girlfriend, Emma Lahana (Dino Thunder's Kira Ford), and Chris Violette was unavailable to reprise his role as Sky. As a result, Matt Austin's Bridge became the next S.P.D. Red Ranger and took part in the episode. *He is the first Red Ranger to appear in only 1 season, and never seen or mentioned after his season. **Cole Evans also appear in only 1 season, but he was mentioned after that in "Legacy of Power". By extension, his actor Ricardo Medina, Jr. played the villain Deker in Power Rangers Samurai. *From 2005 through 2008, the S.P.D. Red Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at the Disney-MGM Studios (now Disney's Hollywood Studios). The Parade has since been replaced with another performance, but the S.P.D. Red Ranger was still available for pictures and autographs until Saban bought back the rights to the Power Rangers ''franchise. *In the Japanese dub of ''Power Rangers S.P.D., Jack is voiced by Ryuji Sainei, the actor for his Sentai counterpart, Banban Akaza (DekaRed). *He is the first Red Ranger to have a battlizer that is a re-colored version of that season's Sixth Ranger's morpher. He is followed by Mack Hartford who uses a recoloured Mercury Ranger morpher. *His voice actor in the Super Megaforce video game (Patrick Seitz) also voices Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat franchise. *Jack shares his name with the Yellow Hyper Force Ranger. * Jack doesn't know when his birthday is. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Sky Tate - The second S.P.D. Red Ranger. *Bridge Carson - The third S.P.D. Red Ranger. References Category:PR Team Leaders Category:S.P.D. Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:Retired PR Ranger Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa